


Kirby: Dreamland Adventures.

by Litten123



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litten123/pseuds/Litten123
Summary: "Kirby goes on an adventure to save Dreamland! It gets more interesting than that, so don't worry. Rated T for language (and maybe other things). Now on Part 2. On hiatus."-Fanfiction.net Description. Now rated General Audiences.





	Kirby: Dreamland Adventures.

**Author's Note:**

> The entirety of the third story I wrote. Sorry if it's bad and cringy. It's first chapter was published on 12/10/17. I am planning on rewriting this story to make it better.

_ Kirby, Dreamland's protector _

_ Kirby, Star Warrior _

_ Kirby, puffball who's maximum pink _

_ Kirby- _

"KIRBY!"

"Poyo?"

"Wanna play soccer?"

"Poyo..."

"...TUFF! KIRBY WON'T PLAY!"

"Kirby, little bastard. You, are just a puffball. An alien puffball, but a puffball no less. AMIRIGHT TIFF!?"

"YOU THE MAN TUFF, YOU THE MAN!"

"Blah, blah Kirby you suck, blah, blah"

"KIRBY STINKS!"

"Kirby, why won't you play with me? The entire town thinks you stink."

"YEAH, TIFF!"

"Poy-no..."

"POY-YEAH!"

"Kirby, I don't know why or how I got on top of you, but you suck."

"YEAH META KNIGHT!"

"Kirby, get out of town."

"DEDEDE, WE AGREE!"

"Dedede, we agree!"

"Dedede, I agree!"

"Poyo? P-poy?"

"Triple D, I agree!"

"POY-NO!"

"You can't speak Cookish!"

"Poy... N-no... Poy-I... wanna... cookie..."

**KIRBYKIRBYKIRBY**

"Kirby, wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Tokkori shouted at the squirming, shouting, puffball.

"Poyo? Away! Go!"

"Kirby, I'm not going."

"Poyoki? Tokkoki? Toe-cook-key? Tokookie. Wha are you doing? I thought you, Tiff, Tuff don't like me?"

"What! You thought those two dunderheads hated you!? That nightmare was bad then." Tokkori shouted, ignoring the fact that Kirby had nearly perfect speech.

"I go get cookie. Be back later."

"Okay, Kirby."

Kirby left the little house. Tokkori looked at the doorway for a few seconds.

"Marx, Puffball is out."

"Okay! T, do you have Twerk? Her bro thinks that Puff has her?"

"First, Tokkori. Next, Tiff. Finally, yes. Tuff is going to meet Kirby in a few minutes."

"First, nickname. Next, I don't care. Finally, great. I'll get Magolor, Landia, Yin-Yarn, and some others."

"First, Magolor is busy. Next, what do we do with the girl?"

"Let her out."

Tokkori went outside and opened a chest near the tree. The bird grabbed the girl, barely carrying her through the door.

"No..."

"Twerk, I have a sorceress named Drawcia's soul. I'm going to put it in you."

"NO!" Tiff screamed, but it was too late.

The effect took a few seconds. Tiff's eyes turned completely yellow. Her hair was becoming a light blue. Her skin was lavender, and to top it off, her stomach had a giant completely yellow eye.

"Interesting, Drawcia's soul has fused with Ti-the girl."

"Tokkori, maybe it is better if you do not grow attached to Twerk."

"Okay, Marx."

**KIRBYKIRBYKIRBY**

"KIRBY! WHAT THE FUDGE DID YOU DO?"

"Nothing, Tuff! I want fudge... But no hurt Tiff! Went out for cookie because Tokookie!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT TOE-COOKIE! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

"Tuff, calm down. Kirby is innocent."

A dark blue puffball with a cape came from out of nowhere.

"Meta Knight? Where's your mask?"

"I'll explain later. The thing is, Tokkori..."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Marx, when will the girl wake up?" Tokkori asked, growing impatient.

"Give it a few hours." Marx replied.

"Marx... I think we've been found out."

"What makes ya think that?"

"The banging on the door."

The door broke.

"TIFF!" Tuff shouted.

"TIFF! YOU OKAY?" Kirby asked.

"Tokkori, Marx, hand over Tiff." Meta Knight said.

Tokkori and Marx looked at eachother.

"Not without a fight!" They ran into Kirby, Meta Knight, and Tuff.

**Tokkori and Marx wish to battle!**

**Tokkori used Peck on Tuff!**

**Tuff HP, 1/10**

**Marx used Kick on Meta Knight!**

**Meta Knight HP, 100/150**

**Kirby ran outside and used Inhale on a leaf!**

**Kirby became Leaf Kirby!**

**Kirby ran back inside!**

**Meta Knight stood in front of Tuff!**

**Tuff backs away slowly...**

**Marx used Nibble on Meta Knight!**

**Marx is nibbling Meta Knight!**

**Meta Knight HP, 95/150**

**Tokkori used Glare on Meta Knight!**

**Meta Knight is paralyzed!**

**Kirby used Razor Leaf on Tokkori!**

**Critical Hit!**

**Not very effective...**

**Tokkori pecks Kirby quickly!**

**Tokkori HP, 90/100**

**Kirby HP, 90/100**

**Meta Knight is paralyzed!**

**Tuff runs away from battle!**

**Tokkori flies after Tuff!**

**Marx uses Ultra Kick on Meta Knight!**

**Critical hit!**

**Meta Knight HP, 10/150**

**Marx is nibbling on Meta Knight!**

**Meta Knight HP, 5/150**

**Meta Knight is dangerously low on HP!**

**Marx called off battle!**

"Okay! You can have the girl! Just... grab some food or something Meta, you're gonna need it!"

"Okay... Kirby... grab Tiff..."

"Okay, Meta-Knigh!"

Kirby got Tiff and went to the doctor's place with Meta Knight.

"Hmm, Kirby, how did Meta Knight get this way?" Dr. Yabui asked.

"Battle with... Tokookie and Marko!"

"Toe-cookie? You mean Tokkori?"

"Yeah! Tokookie and Marko!"

"I don't know who Marko is, but those two did a number on Meta Knight."

"I don't get it... why would Tokookie do this? I don't know where Tuff is... Oh! Forgot! Tiff is outside! Looks weird dough..."

Kirby ran outside and got Tiff.

"Wow... You and Meta Knight, after he wakes up, should ask King Dedede."

"Okay."

Dr. Yabui covered Meta Knight in bandages. Kirby waited an hour, then told Meta Knight that they should go to King Dedede's castle. They got there asked King Dedede.

"No, I dunno who this 'Marco' guy is, I dunno, and don't care really, why Tiff looks weird. No, I cut my ties with NME. I dunno where Tuff is. Now, leave me alone!"

They told the news to Tiff and Tuff's mom, Lady Like, who's husband was away in Egg Engines.

She sobbed for thirty minutes.

They went to Meta Knight's room to take a break.

Unknown to them, 'Tiff' was waking up.

'Tiff', or rather Tiffia.

"... Dr. Yabui? Why... Where's Tuff?"

"No one in Cappy Town knows..."

"BITCH, YOU KNOW WHERE TUFF IS, DON'T YOU!"

"Tiff? I-i really-"

"SHUT UP! I AM TIFFIA, NOT TIFF! NOW TELL ME!"

"Tiffia... I really-"

The entire area was transported to somewhere else.

Tiffia appears.

"Paintra, Tuff, I'm not giving up on finding you."

Meanwhile, Tuff was hiding on the Popopo Islands.

A figure appeared.

"Hi, Tuff. Your sister is fine. Can you help me with something?"

"Okay..."

"GREAT! Come with me!"

"WAH!"

Meanwhile, Marx, Tokkori, and Galactia Knight were invading the castle.

Actually, invaded the castle.

King Dedede and Escargoon were tied up.

Kirby and the Knights were hiding with Lady Like.

The Waddle Dees had just given up once they beat the king and Waddle Doo.

Or, were forced to give up, especially after their weapons broke.

Cappy Town was attacked.

And the attackers won.

The End!"

"JK, I wouldn't be telling this story if it had that ending!

I'll explain some stuff next chapter." I walk out of the room.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay!

First, I'm ChuChu!

Second, Kirby told me this story.

Third, let me explain something!

The fifth chapter and after that are going to be a year later.

\-------------------------------------------------

Kirby, Meta Knight, and Lady Like were hiding.

"I don't like dis, Meta-Kni... I scared..."

The knight sighed, he wanted to tell the pink puffball that he shouldn't be scared.

But he was scared himself.

After all, they have no idea where Tuff is, they have no idea what happened to Tiff, and the town was attacked!

Why should they not be scared?

"Kirby... Lady Like... I owe you an explanation..."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean, Meta Knight?"

"Well, did you notice that I don't have my mask?"

"Well... not until now..."

"Yeah..."

"I told Kirby and Tuff that I would explain, so now I am going to."

"Okay."

**_KIRBYKIRBYKIRBY_ **

Meta Knight POV flashback

_ Earlier that day, I was training. Then... _

_ "Hey, Meta Knight!" _

_ "Tokkori? Why are you up this early?" _

_ "..." _

_ "Hmm..." _

_ "Ya don't need ta know!" _

_ "Okay..." _

_ "Oh, by the way Meta Knight, do you know about super abilities?" _

_ "No." _

_ "Okay. Do you know who Drawcia is?" _

_ "Why do you want to know?" _

_ "Because... NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!" _

_ "Tokkori, Drawcia was a powerful painting that came to life. Why do you want to find her?" _

_ Tokkori looked strangely calm. _

_ "MARX!" _

_ I grew alarmed at the fact that Tokkori seemed to know a villain. _

_ "Hey Tokkori! You want me to take care of this guy? Okay!" _

**_Marx wants to battle!_ **

**_Marx took Meta Knight's mask and used Ultra Kick!_ **

**_Meta Knight took extra damage because he didn't have his mask!_ **

**_Meta Knight HP, 25/150_ **

**_Meta Knight backs away slowly..._ **

**_Marx used... Restrained Beam!_ **

**_Meta Knight HP, 1/150_ **

**_Meta Knight fled!_ **

_ I ran to a field. This field had many Maximum Tomatoes growing there _ **_._ **

_ As I ate a tomato, I thought about Tokkori. _

_ Why did he do that? _

_ After I healed, I walked towards the town. That's when I heard Tuff yelling at Kirby. _

**KIRBYKIRBYKIRBY**

Third-Person POV

"Oh... Meta-Kni?"

"Yeah, Kirby?"

"I wanna get stronger! Help Tiff and Tuff! Get... Cappy Town back!"

Meta Knight was confused for a second. This Kirby was the same Kirby that was afraid earlier?

Then, Meta Knight looked at the star warrior. He noticed Kirby was completely serious.

"Okay. We cannot train here though, there is too little space."

"May I come along?" Lady Like thought out loud, annoyed that they had been ignored her.

"Oh, sure."

"Okay."

"Anyways, we should go to White Wafers, I do not think that anyone else would go there."

"Okay, Meta-Kni!"

"Sword, Blade! Protect any cappy you find!"

Sword Knight came first.

"Okay, Meta Knight!"

Then Blade Knight.

"Ok, Meh-a Kni. Blade an' I aftrgbgfbt." Blade talked in a very, very thick accent that made almost everything he said sound like nonsense, that may also be partly because of his helmet.

"Kirby, Lady Like, we need to meet at the docks. Kirby, you should try to find cappies that want to come with us. Lady Like, come with me."

"Okay." Kirby ran off.

Lady Like and Meta Knight sneaked out of the building and made it to the docks.

Kirby ran around town, or actually, ran to Kawasaki's.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

"KIRBY! Are you done training for today?" Lady Like asked.

"Yeah! For now, at least." Kirby ran towards Lady Like.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"... Why are you asking?"

"Well, it's nice to ask."

"..."

"I'll find some food."

"Okay."

Kirby thought about what had happened in the past year.

He learned how to talk correctly.

He and Meta Knight were more powerful than before.

They had temporarily moved to White Wafers.

But they were returning.

Returning to Dreamland!

Well, in a few hours.

They were having lunch for now.

Once they were done with lunch, they headed to the docks.

\---------------------------------------------------

Kirby looked at the ground.

The green grass was something the puffball hadn't seen in a while.

"Cappy Town is a few hours away." Meta Knight started walking.

Kirby and Lady Like followed.

They ran into a few weak enemies, Hotheads, Waddle Dees and Doos, Blippers, the like.

When they finally got there, they never would have guessed what the town had become.

Most of the houses were destroyed, the ground was burnt, Kawasaki's was not there, and the castle was the only place relatively untouched.

"No..." Kirby started to cry.

Lady Like was sobbing again.

Meta Knight started to shed some tears.

"MARX! I DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE, BUT YOU WON'T GET AWAY, I'LL DEFEAT YOU! YOU'LL BE IN JAIL! I'LL FIND TUFF! I'LL HELP TIFF! I AM KIRBY!" Kirby started running towards the castle.

"No Kirby. You by yourself won't do that. We'll all do that." Meta Knight ran towards the castle.

"... This was my home too!" Lady Like ran towards the castle.

**KIRBYKIRBYKIRBY**

Marx, Tokkori, Yin-Yarn, and Galactia Knight were hanging out in the castle.

"Marx...fuck...defeat...tuff...tiff...kirby..." Someone in the distance probably had a bit too much beer.

Kirby and Meta knight had abandoned Cappy Town, Tokkori had told the citizens.

He hadn't seen Sir Ebrum or Lady Like for a year or so, actually.

They found a super ability, Flare Beam.

The town didn't stand a chance.

Although, the ability only lasted a few hours.

A Chilly came.

"Mr. Tokkori! Mr. Marx! Mr. Yin-Yarn! Mr. Galactia Knight! Kirby's back! Meta Knight and Lady Like are back too!" The Chilly was extremely happy and sped out of the castle.

"Oh well. Go after that Kirby and his friends! I'll get Tiffia and Tuffa..." Tokkori said.

Tokkori got Tiff and Tuff, who now had Tiff's coloration and paintbrushes as legs.

"We'll go fight that Kirby punk!" Tokkori sped out of the castle. The others joined.

They didn't know that the Chilly had gotten an army.

The Chilly was also a Super Chilly that didn't know about it's power.

_ I'll stop here. Don't worry! I'll read some more later! _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

"Kirby, we all are on your side." Chilly said.

Chilly's army of Cappies, Waddle Dees, and Waddle Doo nodded.

"Okay, Kirby, I think Tokkori and his group are coming to fight." Lady Like said.

Tokkori's group consisted of Tokkori ,Marx, Galactia Knight, King Dedede, Yin-Yarn, Tiffia, Tuffa, a confused Whispy Woods who was still in the forest, and some waddle Dees.

Kirby's group consisted of Kirby, Meta Knight, Like, Sword and Blade who had joined a bit after they arrived back in Cappy Town, Chilly, and Chilly's army.

**Kirby's group wants to battle Tokkori's group!**

**Kirby: "Wait, Tiff and Tuff are part of your group!?"**

**Tokkori: "Yeah!"**

**Kirby: "Oh..."**

**Meta Knight: "Kirby, we must defeat Tokkori's group."**

**Kirby: "Yeah..."**

**Tokkori used Multi-Peck on Kirby!**

**Kirby HP, 499/500**

**Kirby HP, 498/500**

**Kirby HP, 497/500**

**Kirby got pecked 3 times!**

**Kirby used Inhale on Tokkori!**

**Kirby inhaled a few of Tokkori's feathers!**

**Kirby became Wing Kirby!**

**Meta Knight used Horizontal Slash on Tokkori!**

**Tokkori HP ,50/100**

**Marx used Ultra Kick on Lady Like!**

**Lady Like HP, 150/200**

**King Dedede charges his hammer!**

**Chilly used Ice Breath on King Dedede!**

**King Dedede is frozen!**

**King Dedede HP, 400/450**

**Tiffia and Tuffa used Kick and Kick on Chilly!**

**It's super effective!**

**Critical Hit!**

**Chilly HP, 300/500**

**Waddle Dees and Waddle Doo used Waddle Ball Beam on Yin-Yarn!**

**Critical Hit!**

**Yin-Yarn HP, 200/500**

**The Waddle Dees and Waddle Doo got recoil damage!**

**Waddle Dees HP, 870/900**

**Waddle Doo HP, 370/400**

**Lady Like gave Chilly a carrot!**

**Chilly HP, 350/500**

**Sword Knight used Successive Attack on Galactia Knight!**

**Blade Knight joined in!**

**Galactia Knight HP, 800/1000**

**Galactia Knight is thinking...**

**Whispy Woods is being swarmed by Cappies!**

**Whispy Woods HP, 10/200**

**Whispy Woods: I'm out.**

**Whispy Woods left the battle!**

**Tokkori backs away slowly...**

**Kirby used Ultra Headbutt on Galactia Knight!**

**Galactia Knight HP, 1/1000**

**Kirby must recharge!**

**Nova has joined battle!**

**Nova put Galactia Knight in crystal!**

**Nova and Galactia Knight have left the battle!**

**Meta Knight used Restained Up Thrust on Tokkori!**

**Tokkori HP, 20/100**

**Chilly used Ice Storm on King Dedede and Yin-Yarn!**

**Dedede HP, 150/450**

**Yin-Yarn HP, 0/500**

**Yin-Yarn: "... Well fuck... I guess I'll go to some islands... Probably going to just stay at a random island."**

**Yin-Yarn has sort of been defeated!**

**Waddle Dees and Doo used Waddle Stack Beam on King Dedede!**

**King Dedede HP, 0/450**

**King Dedede: Oh shit... Kirby, take back my kingdom I guess... I'm going to get Escargoon and watch the battle.**

**King Dedede has sort of been defeated!**

**Waddle Dees and Doo took some recoil damage!**

**Waddle Dees HP, 850/900**

**Tiffia and Tuffa are thinking...**

**Sword and Blade used Twister Slash on Marx!**

**Marx HP, 0/500**

**Marx: "Fuck you! Tokkori, you win this battle for me okay!"**

**Nova joined battle!**

**Nova put Marx on ?**

**Nova and Marx left battle!**

**Marx has been defeated by Nova, Sword, and Blade!**

**Cappies grab something!**

**Mayor: "Kirby! I think this thing's a super ability!"**

**Like talks to Tiffia and Tuffa!**

**Like: "Tiff... Tuff... You could get hurt if you keep battling... We care about you guys... Kirby wanted to help you guys... He still does! Please stop battling us..."**

**Tiffia: "I am... I... I'm sorry..."**

**Tiffia has become Tiff!**

**Tiff has joind Kirby's group!**

**Tuffa: "I'm also sorry..."**

**Tuffa has become Tuff!**

**Tuff has joined Kirby's group!**

**Drawcia: "Paintra?"**

**Paintra: "Drawcia?"**

**Drawcia and Paintra hugged and left the battle!**

**The Cappies gave Kirby Ultra Sword ability!**

**Chilly became Super Chilly!**

**Super Chilly used Snow Bowl on rogue Waddle Dees!**

**Rogue Waddle Dees HP, 0/700**

**Kirby used Ultra Sword on Tokkori!**

**Ultra Effective!**

**Ultra Hit!**

**Tokkori HP, -123456789/100**

**Tokkori: "Kirby... I... I'm sorry..."**

**Kirby: "What!"**

**Tokkori: "I'll be on ?"**

**Kirby: "Tokookie... I'll see you later..."**

**Tokkori: "Okay..."**

**Tokkori fled to ?**

**Kirby's group won the battle!**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Did you think chapter 7 was the end? _

_ Well, it's the end of Part 1. _

_ It's Kirby: Dreamland Adventures, not Kirby: Dreamland Adventure. _

_ Part 2's going to be sillier than Part 1. _

_ Part 2 also takes place eight months after Part 1. _

_ Part 2's going to be called... _

_ Kirby Dreamland Warriors! _

_ Kirby: Dreamland Adventures took place before Triple Deluxe, Planet Robobot, Super Star Ultra, Return to Dream Land, Star Allies, Battle Royale, Epic Yarn, and Squeak Squad. _

_ Kirby: Dreamland Warriors takes place before Star Allies and during a different version of Battle Royale and a different version of Squeak Squad. _

_ In this canon, Kirby Nightmare in Dreamland and Kirby's Adventure are basically Kirby: Right Back at Ya! _

_ Also, the villain in Super Star Ultra and Super Star is Galactia Knight, Meta Knightmare Ultra's the canon version. _

_ Anyways, I'm ChuChu, and see you during Kirby: Dreamland Warriors! _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ Eight months after Kirby defeated Tokkori, King Dedede made an annoncement... _

"Next week, I'll be opening Dreamland first Battle Palace!"

"You can catch battle Fridays at 9 A.M. !" Escargoon said.

No one reacted.

"Free pizza for battlers and five dollar hot dogs for cappies that come!" Escargoon then shouted.

The cappies shouted happily.

Kirby was eating some Strawberry Shortcake when something stole his cake and ran away.

"... CAKE!" Kirby started to cry, until Meta Knight came.

"Kirby... Why are you crying about cake?"

"Umm..."

'Never mind, King Dedede is holding a battle royal. Apparently, there'll be food."

"I'm going!"

"Okay."

**KIRBYKIRBYKIRBY**

"Okay King, the competitors are, Kirby, Meta Knight, Super Chilly, Super Blade Knight, Super Hot Head, Super Bonkers, Super Waddle Doo, Super Sparky, Super Sir Kibble, Bandana Waddle Dee, Tac, and..." Escargon looked at King Dedede.

"My Copy Kirbys!"

\------------------------------------------------

"Okay King, the competitors are, Kirby, Meta Knight, Super Chilly, Super Blade Knight, Super Hot Head, Super Bonkers, Super Waddle Doo, Super Sparky, Super Sir Kibble, Bandana Waddle Dee, Tac, and..." Escargon looked at King Dedede.

"My Copy Kirbys!"

Kirby, Bandana, and Meta Knight were waiting in front of the castle, along with the other contestants.

Finally, Dedede came out.

"WELCOME TO... THE BATTLE PALACE! Pick your teams of four!"

The teams were; Team Super (Super Blade Knight, Super Hot Head, Super Bonkers, and Super Waddle Doo), Team Spark (Super Sparky, Super Sir Kibble, Tac, and 'Blue Kirby'), and Team Kirby (Kirby, Meta Knight, Bandana, and Super Chilly).

"Okay, first match, beat your opponent!"

The teams were teleported to different rooms.

**TEAM KIRBY VS BIG WADDLE DEE**

"Rah." The Big Waddle Dee grumbled.

"RAH!" Bandana started hitting the Big Dee until it was teleported away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that was my third story. If you liked it, cool. If you thought it was horrible, I do too.


End file.
